


Who's Saving Tony

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Peter Saves The Day, tonys in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 21:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony is kidnapped, people come to his rescue. He kisses his rescuer, but it's not who he thinks it is.Short One Shot





	Who's Saving Tony

Peter's alarms went off when he realized Tony was nowhere to be found. He waltzed in to find. T he penthouse had been broken into and there was glass everywhere. Someone had broken into the apartment in the middle of the night and captured Tony, stolen him away!  He wasn't equipped to deal with any of this, and instead, he called the Avengers to help him find Mr. Stark. Pepper was worried but she didn't want to join in the hunt. For some reason, she had other things to do, when she said that to Peter, he nearly screamed at her. 

He should be the one with Tony! At least he would adore him. Well if she wasn't going to save him, Peter would.  It took Thor and Banner three days to find him in a compound a few hundred miles away. They had all come up with a plan to make sure that they could save Tony and get out of there safe.

Peter was to stay out of the way until he was called, he had a habit of heading straight into danger and making things worse. They didn't want him to ruin anything like he usually did, so he stayed back in a van somewhere and listened through an earpiece. He felt like he was being babied but they always treated him like that. Peter was the youngest by far of the group, but he was the closest to Mr. Stark. 

Peter had had a crush on the man for god knows how long and now he was missing, in danger, in pain, and he couldn't do anything about it!  Thor would save him and Tony would go straight back into Pepper's arms and Peter would be nothing again. Not loved, not a hero and not a part of the story.

"Got the first kill!" Banner shouted out as the battle sounds played off behind him. Things were being thrown, sending loud booming noises through the radios.  Thor was heard grunting in the background as he smashed some people around. "You want a piece of me?" Thor screamed as he smashed someone with his hammer.

"Where is he?!" Thor shouted at one of the bad guys, it sounded like the man was in pain.

"In the cellar! But you won't get to him!"

"Why not… OH SHIT!" Thor screamed out, more enemies had obviously gotten in behind them. They continued to fight, but Peter didn't want to listen anymore.

All Peter needed to know was that Tony was okay and he was in the cellar, all he had to do was get to him. The building was huge and the fight was near the top floor, meaning all the enemies were running upwards towards the battle. 

Peter took out the earpiece, already in his suit he put on his mask and went straight in, knocking down the back door with his shoulders. He then ran down the hallways, kicking down doors to find stairs to the cellar. 

There was one man waiting for him, surprising him from around the corner. Peter jumped in the air and kicked his head, knocking him backward so his head hit the wall and he passed out. Another came around the corner, knocking Peter to the ground. "Sorry, sir." He laughed as he shot webs at the man, gluing him to the wall behind where he was standing. Peter bashed down another door and looked inside, the room was built out of stone, it had to be the room. There were two doors on the other side, and Peter raced over, pulling one open.

_ Thank god! _

There he was, the love of his life, chained up to the walls and blindfolded. He was dirty and scruffy, they obviously hadn't been feeding him. 

"Mr. Stark." He whispered, as he entered through the door, another enemy jumped in and attacked him. 

Tony sensed someone was there, he heard people fighting in the background. Stark grinned, he knew it wouldn't be long until someone came to save him. However, all Tony could hear were grunts and hits as the people fought around him.

"Pepper?" He thought he could hear her grunting. As far as he knew, she was there, she was fighting for him, to save him. 

Finally, the enemy landed with a cry, and his savior began to unchain him. Peter pulled his mask off and knelt down, as his hands were about to untie the blindfold around Stark's eyes,  Tony grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close. 

Before he knew it Tony's mouth was on his lips kissing him as if he was the last thing he was ever going to do. The kiss was passionate, Tony's tongue entering his mouth, Peter bit down on his bottom lip.  For Tony, this was the best kiss that he and Pepper had ever had. Maybe the fear of losing each other was lighting up the spark again.

Tony's hand grasped his neck, pulling him closer. He pushed into the kiss and let his hands go up to grab his hair.  _ Wait a second, this isn't Pepper! _

He heard the other person moan into the kiss. It wasn't just someone who wasn't Pepper, it was a man. _Fuck! _Tony pulled away, breathless and slightly turned on. He raised his hands and untied his blindfold, revealing the person he just kissed. 

"P… Peter?" He stammered, Peter was standing there, his handsome goofy smile looking into his eyes. Peter licked his lips.

"That was some kiss." Peter beamed, "I gotta say Mr. Stark that was everything I thought it would be only better."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. He stood up and wiped his knees. "Yeah?" Tony asked, walking towards the door and looking out for enemies.

"Yeah. I don't know why you did that but honestly, Mr. Stark, thank you."

Tony turned to look at him, a dreamy look in his eyes as he watched him. "Come on kid," Stark held out his hand for Peter to take and they ran down the hallways, looking through the passageways for any other enemies coming their way. Three were headed down the stairs that they were looking for, Peter was about to fight when he tripped over a large rock on the ground, tumbling over and hurting his knee. Tony pulled him into a room and shut the door. 

"You okay kid?" Tony asked him, standing him up against the wall. Their faces were close enough to touch, they had to in order for Peter to be able to stand and for Tony to see through the door.

"Yeah, I injured my leg, it hurts but I'm okay." He huffed as he grabbed at his leg. Tony was standing against him, opening the door more and looking around.

"Who else is with you?" 

"Uh Thor and Hulk, but they're upstairs. On the top floor, I was listening when I heard where you would be and I wanted to be the one to save you." 

"Pepper's not with you?" Tony whispered an eyebrow raised, looking down at Peter.

The younger man shook his head. "Sorry," Peter replied. "She uh… she was busy." He watched as Tony's face looked sad. "Sorry," Peter whispered. 

"Come on, we have to go." Tony pulled Peter out of the room and attempted to go down the hallway. Peter hobbled along behind him. Stark checked the halls and ran down them, turning back to check on Peter, who was grabbing onto the wall beside him.

"Come here." Tony stepped back and picked him up, carrying him in his arms. Peter shouldn't have laughed but he did. 

"What's so funny?" Tony asked, running towards the open back door.

"I'm supposed to be the one rescuing you, now you're saving me like I'm a princess." 

"You are a princess, now come on Princess Pete, let's get us to safety." They two emerged out of the building they made their way to the Avengers safe location.

"You're okay." Tony sat him down and sat across from him. 

"So are you." Peter smiled, he grabbed a radio and told the others that they were safe.

"Peter…" 

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"That… that kiss really was amazing." 

Peter blushed and giggled, he looked utterly adorable. Tony smiled back at him. "It was, wasn't it?" Peter replied. "From the look in your eyes five minutes ago, I can tell you thought it was Pepper." He admitted. 

He watched as Tony's smile faded and he nodded. It was painful to know, but Peter needed to hear what the reason was.

"That sucks. Always thought our first kiss would be different." 

Tony had a face of total confusion, "You knew we were going to kiss?" He picked up a bottle of water from the floor beside him.

"Well, more like hoped. Come on Mr. Stark, you're Tony Stark. You know millions of people, are you telling me none of them are completely in love with you?"

"Love?" He choked on his sip of water and coughed. 

"Don't pretend you didn't know." Peter laughed. "Everyone else did. It's obvious." 

Tony shook his head. "I had no idea, but I have to admit that kiss was the best kiss I've had in god knows how long." He sighed and rubbed his neck, laughing awkwardly. 

"Well, if you want more, you know where I am," Peter smirked. 

There was a second of silence before Tony put down the bottle of water. "Get over here Spiderman."

Peter moved forward and sat on his lap, connecting their lips together again. Tony's fingers laced themselves in Peter's hair and gave him a kiss he would never forget. Peter moaned into the kiss, pressing harder into the kiss. Tony's tongue entered his mouth and he tilted his head to the side.

"How long do you think we have until they get here?" Tony asked in a hushed tone.

"Probably five minutes," Peter answered with a smirk. "Think you can get me off in five minutes?"  Tony growled and pulled him closer by his T-shirt.

"Watch me."

  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
